Anything and Everything: Mother's Day
by Buddyboy98
Summary: AU: One Shot Rose learns secrets and reveals secrets on Mothers Day. Rated T for a little bit of Violence!


**Anything and Everything: Mother's Day**

Sleep was something that Rose Long valued very much, she even felt she hadn't gotten enough of it in her life, but she contradicted herself in that she also believed that you could sleep when you're dead. Another thing about sleep with her was that she seemed to be hypersensitive to everything around her when she was sleeping. She had earned the reputation of practically sleeping with her eyes open, if you tried to wake her up by standing over her, she'd shoot up and nail you in the face with her fist.

So imagine her surprise when one morning, she was awoken by the sound of a tray being set down. Rose's eyes opened quickly and she shot up to defend herself. She quickly deflated at the sight of her six children and husband at the foot of the bed. It was all coming back to her now, it was Mother's Day and her children had planned to surprise her by being her servants all day.

They had tried to keep it a secret, but she had found out about it anyway, after all, if there was anyone that was good at spying on people, it was her.

She had acted oblivious to it all to let them have their moment.

"Mom," Alyssa said, she was taken aback by her mother, "You're awake."

"And you all made me breakfast in bed," Rose rubbed her eyes and smiled at her children, "And slap my mom and call me Judy. I had no idea about it."

"Yeah you did," DJ pointed out with an amused smile, "I noticed that you were spying on the plans the other night, I could smell your smugness."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Oh really?"

"I noticed it too, and I smelt the smug feeling as well," Jake grinned.

The former Huntsgirl turned a smile up at her husband and swung her legs from the confines of the warm and cozy comforter, "Oh did you now? Well you know what? Since you and your son are so smart, you two can go clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. Did you _notice_ that I would say that?"

"We already did that," Jake grinned and motioned to their six children that were amused by their Mother and Father's banter, "It's a united front today, so, Happy Mother's Day. We are at your beckon call today Mrs. Long."

Rose reached for the glass of orange juice on the tray at the foot of her bed with the other food, "And as the Mother of all Mothers, giving Mary a run for her money, I command DJ to take his brothers and sister to school and since he and his sister have the day off, they have to spend it with me."

"Me too Mom, at least until three," Alyssa smiled, "My kids are all at school and will be all day."

"Oh so you know the feeling of having the crap scared out of you when you first wake up on Mother's Day?" Rose asked as she began to eat food that had been prepared for her by her offspring. She loved Mother's Day. Her children willingly subjected themselves to being her slaves.

Alyssa folded her arms over her chest, "Oh I know, it happened to me this morning, I just about beat the hell out of Johnny for waking me up that way. It's not half as bad as the reaction I used to get on Father's Day with Dad."

Jake looked over at Alyssa and shrugged, "What? I don't like to be awake."

"One year, when I was fourteen I cooked you an entire breakfast and when I went into your room to give it to you, you knocked the tray out of my hand and I got scrambled and fried eggs all in my hair," Alyssa's eyes widened in incredulity, "I still don't know why I even bothered to do that to this day."

"Hey," Rose reprimanded them, "Shut up, it's the day where these little tax deductions called children celebrate the one who pushed them out of their loins. As I recall, I've pushed six out of the seven of you from me and you will do as I say, I am not afraid to send you back from where you came."

DJ raised an eyebrow, "Really Mom? Gross…"

"Just take your brothers and sisters to school and get back here ASAP," She said with a vague gesture to the door as her three youngest children approached her for a kiss. Rose leaned down and proceeded to kiss Michael, Daemon and Kailey on the cheek, "Have a good day, don't get arrested."

* * *

><p>"Thank god I don't have to work today," Rose rubbed her head as she quickly downed the small medicine cup of Nyquil, "I think I have a head cold, it's just by coincidence that it seemed to happen on my day."<p>

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, "Your day? It's my day too?"

"No, it's mine, I earned it," Rose insisted as she threw herself down on the couch and placed her head in her husband's lap, "It's mine, all mine."

Alyssa crossed her legs and snorted, "Alright Mom."

"Where's Rachel?" Rose looked up at her husband.

"Sleeping," Jake said as he lightly threaded his fingers through his wife's messy, sleep hair, "She went back to bed after you finished eating."

"Do the kids have money for lunch?" Rose asked.

Jake nodded, "Relax dear, we've got it all taken care of."

"I'm sorry," Rose said and she turned over to watch the news, Alyssa and Jake had the same habits of watching the news every morning, "I'm just so used to making sure that they're ready for their day."

"You do this every year," Jake dismissed her, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"Ok," Rose yawned and ran her hand through her long hair. She looked around at the kitchen table at her husband, eldest daughter, second eldest daughter and eldest son. She had been keeping this a secret for a while now, but they had to know it eventually, "I should tell you this now, I've been keeping it a secret for a few months and I think you should all know."<p>

Jake leaned forward, "What is it?"

"I drew up my will about three months ago," Rose let it out, finally.

"Your will?" DJ raised his eyebrows in surprise, "As in what you're going to give to the rest of us when you're dead. So I have to ask, are you dying?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm not dying, but I went to get my physical and though I'm in perfect shape physically, My Doctor recommended that with my line of work that I make sure that it's written out and secured. So I think that it's time that I at least tell you what you're going to get."

Rose got up from the table and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a file that was sitting on top of it. Jake's eyebrows Rose, how he wasn't able to find that was beyond him, but at least he knew of its existence now. Clutching the file in her hand, she rolled her eyes at the greedy looks on her children's faces, "First of all, your father is the executor of my estate."

"Damn," Alyssa said and sighed.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet," Rose set the file down, "My jewelry, my clothes all of that feminine crap is going to be split between Alyssa, Rachel and DJ. My guns will be split between all six of you and your father, if you decide you want them. Now, that leaves the question of-…"

"Your Money," DJ finished for her.

Rose looked up to her son with an amused smile, "Rest assured, your father is in control of it and you can't just throw bank notes on the floor and fight over them. It's going to be dispersed evenly, your father will have the bulk of this $500 Million Dollars that I have, but you each now have a trust set up worth $25 Million to be given to you automatically upon my death."

"Mom, why don't I fix you some nice cookies mixed with Anti-Freeze?" DJ asked his mother, it was amazing that he was able to keep a straight face.

Rose raised her eye brows and then she closed the folder, folded her hands over the folder and leaned forward to glare at her children and her husband for that matter, "Not so fast, I've added a clause that an autopsy be performed on me upon my death and a clause that if the coroner finds any sign of foul play, you don't get your money until my murder is solved."

"Don't worry Mama," DJ smiled sweetly at Rose, "You taught me to make it look like an accident. I knew that would come in very useful one day."

Rose sighed and looked down to her will, "Note to self: amend will to make sure DJ gets his money after his father dies for his smartass remarks."

"Sorry," DJ chuckled politely, "Carry on."

"Anyway," Rose said, "It's a done deal, that's what you're getting."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go get the pizza," Rachel said as she stood up from the couch and turned to her brother who was enraptured by the television, "Can I drive your car? It's cheaper than trying to catch a cab right now."<p>

DJ turned and looked up at his sister with an amused look, "I'm going to let my little sister who drives like cartoon characters, drive my $150,000 Dollar Mercedes Benz? Yeah, and you're getting into Harvard too Rach, why don't you lump all those little delusions together while you catch your cab."

"DJ, let your sister have your car," Rose said from the other side of the doom.

DJ sighed and shook his head, "Keys are on the rack."

"Thank you big brother," Rachel laughed cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," DJ shook his head.

"You know, you should be nicer to your sister," Rose said as she walked to the couch and sat down next to her son.

DJ snorted, "Again, let's lump all of these delusions together. And seriously, I'm nice to my sister. I took up for her when she was too afraid to-…"

He stopped when he realized what he was about to say. Rose's eyes widened, "What, too afraid to do what?"

Rubbing his forehead, DJ picked up the remote and muted the television. It had happened a few months back and it had really changed his relationship with his sister. Rachel's idiotic little boyfriend had gotten in bad with some Pot Dealer in Harlem after he stole about $5000 worth and after the Dealer found out, he started to threaten Jordon's girlfriend, who turned out to be Rachel. It was also by coincidence that he found out about a little incident between Jordon and Rachel. Apparently Rachel had started to fight with Jordon about it and they started to physically fight and Jordon won their fight with a hard _slap_ to Rachel's face. Just thinking about it made his blood boil but he channeled the anger into straightening out that Drug Dealer and Jordon. He swore to keep it a secret from their parents, but his mother had him cornered. He had no other option.

"Well," DJ began, "It's a long story…"

* * *

><p>"<em>DJ," Rachel begged her brother to calm down, "Please don't go over there and threaten him."<em>

_DJ's hand was shaking from the pure anger that was coursing through his veins. It took him a moment to actually load the clip into the gun that he was holding onto, but it took him longer to load the silencer. No one touched his sister like that, no one. DJ didn't like Jordon to begin with, but now he was on DJ's list. When the silencer was on, he turned the safety and turned with shaky but angry expression, "Wh-Where's the little prick? Damnit Rachel, I'm going to go over there and teach the little bastard what he can and cannot do to a girl. It's me or Mom and Dad doing it, your choice?" _

_Wiping her wet cheek on the sleeve of her sweater, she sighed, "Battery Park." _

* * *

><p><em>Taking a long hit off of the joint, Jordon laughed with his friends and handed the drug to the person to his left. When he looked up, his eyes widened comically at the sight of the approaching, fuming DJ. Then he and his friends busted out in a laugh. He tapped his friends shoulder and pointed at DJ, "Here comes my girl's big brother… he looks pissed."<em>

"_What's he gonna do, read you a book?" The stoned kid chuckled stupidly. _

_When DJ finally got to them, he narrowed his eyes and spied a sweater on the ground next to Jordon. DJ reached forward and picked it up, which in turn caused Jordon to stand up in outrage. He swayed for a moment and then all of his friends stood up. Jordon pushed DJ's shoulder slightly, "Mother fucker… that's not yours to be touching." _

_DJ raised an eyebrow, and with his reflexes that he inherited from his mother, he threw the sweater around Jordon's neck, pulled him to him, head butted him, kicked him in the crotch, and slammed him into the brick wall that was behind him. Many of Jordon's friends didn't expect that from him. Jordon had always portrayed DJ as the bookish type and not anyone to do that to someone. Many of them backed away from fear of that happening to that. DJ wrapped both of his hands around the younger boy's neck and lifted him off of the ground with his inherited, inhuman strength, "You listen to me you prick, you remember what I'm about to tell you and you remember it well. DO NOT hit or abuse my sister, you do not treat women like that and you sure as HELL do not treat Rachel like that. Next time you do this… you will not be walking away from the conversation, because I will kill you, my mother will maim your dead body and my father will chop the remains up and send them to your parents as a gift. Do you understand me bitch? I will fucking kill you…" _

_DJ dropped his grip on the boy's throat and reached behind himself to grab the gun that was in the seam of his pants and he pulled it out and pressed the muzzle into Jordon's mouth, "I'm not kidding, I'll put a cap in your crown." _

"_O-Ok," Jordon nodded and put both of his hands up in surrender, his nose and forehead were both bleeding from DJ's head butt, "I-I promise that it won't happen again, I was just scared, it won't happen again, I love Rachel so much I-…" _

_DJ sunk to his haunches and stuck the barrel of the gun into Jordon's mouth, stopping his fearful rambling, "You better make sure that you don't do it again, and it's good that you love Rachel, because she loves you too, and believe me that's the only thing that keeping me from pulling the trigger. I know how to make it look like an accident." _

_He withdrew the gun from the trembling kids mouth, "I'll be watching you, very closely, if I see one bruise, one shred of evidence that you did something to Rachel, I'm going to come back here and blow your fucking brains out, got it?" _

"_Yes," Jordon nodded franticly. _

* * *

><p>Rose leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, absorbing what she had just heard.<p>

DJ was about to lean forward and rub his Mother's back when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Father shake his head and DJ leaned back into the couch. Jake and Rose seemed to have that look on their faces, that look of shock, DJ knew very well what was about to happen if he had his parents profiled correctly. They'd explode such as he did. But he was shocked to find that his Mother and Father soon broke out into a laugh, "This isn't funny."

"I know that," Jake nodded, "Son, we're just laughing at what you did to that kid. We've wanted to do that to him for a year and in one night, you did it. It's just a little envy that's all. So, thank you for letting us know that you did it."

Rose smiled and leaned towards DJ to kiss him multiply on the cheek, "I am so proud of you, you have never made me more proud to be your mother. You put the fear of god into that little shit for hitting your sister, and you saved me and your Dad from a vehicular Manslaughter of a Minor Charge. Because we would have found him and run him down."

The mother inside Rose was giddy as she continued to kiss her son on the cheek manically, "This is the best Mother's Day that I've had in years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ending was fluffy, SO FLUFFAY! XD I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
